


My Monstrous Pal

by Henny126



Category: Like seriously - Fandom, Slow Burn - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Prejudice Against Monsters (Undertale), Slow Burn, like seriously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2019-06-30 01:24:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15741276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Henny126/pseuds/Henny126
Summary: Well, this wasn't your worst idea, but certainly wasn't your most thought out one. It was just a sudden impulse fueled by your curiosity that made you sign up. However, this spark of recklessness seems to be the reason why your life is turned upside down and full of more monsters than you know what to do.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So this is my first story I am publishing online so the chapters may be a bit short at the start, but I promise to try to make them longer the farther I go. To be honest I just love the punny skeleton we all adore and I just got hit with inspiration and decided to just go with it. So I hope you enjoy and stick around to continue to read my story. Oh and also comments are always welcomed. See ya guys later

# Chapter 1

Papyrus looked up towards his brothers closed door in worry and then glanced back down on the application on he had in his hand. The application was for a program made by the human Frisk to help make other humans friend monsters. He thought it was a rather great plan and he, as the Great Papyrus, must sign up! However, his brother just shrugged at the plan and made another one of his puns. Not seeing all that interested.

Of course, Papyrus did not blame his brother for thinking negatively about the program. The surface has not been very kind to them, but there were a few kind humans whom he has met at his job at a nearby cafe. Sadly, his brother did not see the few good humans and just saw them all as bad. This type of thinking worried Papyrus because all his brother seems to do is avoid humans and just stay home; Unless he was at work or at Griblly ’s. This antisocial behavior was not healthy and Papyrus needed to stop this and help his brother.

Giving the application one more glance, Papyrus made his way to his Brother’s door and knocked.

“SANS ARE YOU AWAKE?”

The door opened and his brother was standing in the doorway, dressed in a dirty white shirt and shorts. Papyrus frowned at his brother’s messy appearance and looked at his brother with slight annoyance.

“SANS I AM SURE I TOLD YOU TO CLEAN UP. DID I NOT?, BUT ASIDE FROM YOUR UNHEALTHY HABITS, I MUST TALK TO YOU ABOUT THE PROGRAM THE HUMAN FRISK HAS MADE”.

Sans just shrugged and stuffed his hands in the pockets of his blue jacket. “sorry bro, guess I need to clean up my act, but what about the thing the kid made?”.

Papyrus ignored the pun Sans made and held out the application towards him. “BROTHER YOU SHOULD SIGN UP! UNDYNE, ALPHYS, AND A FEW OTHERS HAVE SIGNED UP TO PARTICIPATE! THIS COULD BE AN AMAZING EXPERIENCE FOR YOU! PLUS THIS IS ADVICE FROM THE GREAT PAPYRUS, SO YOU KNOW THAT IT IS THE RIGHT WAY TO GO”

Sans pushed the application back towards Papyrus and shook his head no. “Nah, bro. that pen pal thing isn’t for me. I would just blot it up”. Hearing a pun for the second time finally broke Papyrus’s patience and pointed at Sans. “SANS! THE PUNS! STOP THEM AT ONCE! AM TRYING TO HAVE A SERIOUS CONVERSATION AND THAT CANNOT HAPPEN WITH YOUR INCIDENTAL JOKES”.

Sans just smiled at his brother and leaned against his doorway. “Aww come on bro. I thought they were really punny”. Papyrus let out a groan from the pun and rubbed his frontal bone in aggravation.

Finally calm, Papyrus looked at Sans and frowned at his brother trying to change the subject. Papyrus knew that his brother always tends to use puns as an escape from a conversation he didn’t want to have. This dodging tactic always made Papyrus feel down because his brother did not feel comfortable talking to him about whatever bothers him when he should be fine to talk to him about it. _‘I wish he would open up more’._

Sensing his little brother’s disappointment, Sans fidget a bit and sighed. _‘Great Sans you made paps sad. Another thing you messed up’’._

Seeing that his brother was uncomfortable, Papyrus picked up Sans in a hug and quieted down his voice as to not hurt his brother's ears “Look, Brother, I Know You Do Not Wish To Participate In The Human Frisk’s Program, But I Think This Would Be Good For You. You Have Been Stuck In The House And You Have Not Even Try To Get To Know The Humans. Not All Of Them Are Bad”.

Sans clenched his fist and frowned. “paps I know you want me to try but-”. Papyrus cut off his brother and hugged his brother tighter. “I Know What They Have Done Brother. But Not All Of Them Are Bad. Just Give This Program A Chance. Please”. 

Hearing his brother’s pleading voice, Sans sighed and hugged back his brothers. “fine paps, I’ll try, but only for you”. Papyrus held his brother out and smiled as hope filled his soul. “REALLY!! YOU WILL TRY?”. 

Smiling back Sans noded. “Yep”.

Papyrus quickly set Sans back on the floor and started to rush to the kitchen on the first floor. “PERFECT! JUST FINISH THE APPLICATION TODAY AND I WILL GIVE IT TO ALPHYS TOMORROW! OH, THIS CALLS FOR CELEBRATION! I WILL MAKE MY FAMOUS SPAGHETTI! NYHE HEHEHEHE”.

Sans chuckles at his little brother’s happiness and glance at the application on the floor. _‘Well, if it makes paps happy, besides I don’t gotta, take this seriously. Probably some human who just wants to entertain some lonely monster’._ Sighing at his thoughts, Sans picks up the application and heads into his room to complete it, slightly dragging his feet. _‘Whatever happens, I’ll just send one message and then after that, I’ll tell paps I tried’._

Sans closed his door and grabbed a nearby pen on the floor. He takes a seat at his messy desk and fills out the application. _‘That should be good enough. One message and done’._

Smiling at his plan to dodge the program, Sans leaves the finished application filled on his desk and lays on his plain mattress on the floor. Sans slowly falls asleep on his bed, waiting for his brother to call him for dinner. _‘Who knows maybe they might be a decent human’. He let out a snort at his thought and closed his eyes. ‘Yeah right, maybe I'm finally losing it’._ Finally, sleep took over and he fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, this wasn't your worst idea, but certainly wasn't your most thought out one. It was just a sudden impulse fueled by your curiosity that made you sign up. However, this spark of recklessness seems to be the reason why your life is turned upside down and full of more monsters than you know what to do.

# Chapter 2

  


You continue to stare at the same blank page on your laptop for the past hour, hoping to gain some sort of sign from the other world that will give you an idea on what to write. Seeing as nothing happened you sighed and laid back in defeat on your bed. 

For the past few hours, you have been trying to get enough courage to sign on to the messaging website that was part of the pen pal program at the college you have been going to. While it may have been something common, these pen pals were different compared to the average foreigners. They were monsters. And no not the typical under the bed or in your closet terror. These monsters were nicer and a lot less pointy then the creatures who go bumping in the night. However, the media likes to paint these monsters as soul snatching demons who wished to destroy humanity ever since they came out of the mountain nearby months ago. While some of their fears were understandable, such as the monster’s ability to use magic for nefarious purposes, you just couldn’t understand how they are not one bit curious about the new species or how they could jump to a conclusion without some solid evidence. Of course, you were still wary of monsters not to the point you would jump them or insult them, like some extremist, but still cautious. Mostly because you didn’t have enough facts to make a solid opinion on them. 

Sitting up, you let your thoughts drift more on the program you had signed up for. It was just a flyer in the library that advertised about an opportunity to talk to monsters and get to know their culture and themselves better. The best part was that it was all anonymous. So neither side would know who they were specifically. You guessed the reason for the secrecy was to protect the humans who signed up from the monster haters. Not like you were gonna complain, the less attention on you the better.

Seeing it as a chance to get some info on monsters and to kill some time you took a flyer and sent an application to the website on the flyer. A couple days later, you got an email that had a link to a messaging website and the name of your assigned pen pal. Leading to your current predicament on trying to come up with something or anything to say to your new Monstrous pen pal. 

Deciding to just let your head do the talking, you just type out whatever came to mind. Once you run out of thoughts to type out you look at your work and hit the back of your head lightly against the wall behind you. It was a page filled with nothing but questions you had, not even one hello was found in the whole thing. Ruffling your hair in frustration, you delete the whole page and found yourself back to square one. 

_‘Well, I guess the problem is not that I have nothing to say, but more like I have too much to say. God, I am gonna exhausted my pal with just my question before I even know anything about him or her’._

Looking at your alarm clock on the bedside table next to you, It was around 6:00. Meaning you have to start getting ready for work or you're going to be late. Deciding to just go simple you started to type out the beginning of your letter. 

**Dear Stella Amans,  
Hi, so I guess I’m the pal you got stuck with for this whole program. So it’s nice to meet you and I hope we can get along.**

You frown and try to think of what else you can add to make this letter seem less generic and more personal. You stare at your pen pals name and hum.  
_‘Stella Amans, that’s Latin for star lover. Maybe I can talk a bit about constellations or something. I mean I don't have anything better to write about’._  
Nodding along with your thoughts, you start to type out the rest of the letter. Silently thanking yourself for learning Latin. 

**So I noticed the name your using is Latin for star lover. Do you like stars? And if you do what is your favorite. I tend to favor the constellation, Vulpecula. Although the constellation, Pavo, is a close second. But then again you can’t really deny the beauty and simplicity of Pictor. It is a pictore perfect arrangement that's painted on the night sky. I guess there are too many to pick from to choose a favorite. Hopefully, you aren’t facing the same dilemma as me.  
Sincerely, Bookworm**

Satisfied with the final product you send the letter and steal a glance at the clock. Seeing that you only wasted a good 15 minutes on the letter you get up and start getting ready for your job. Happy that you have enough time to eat something before you head out for once. 

A warm shower and a sandwich later, you start walking to your job. A pub by the apartment you share with your high school best friend, Sabrina. Sabrina was your closest and only friend you could really rely on. She was with you through everything. Even during the time with them. 

_‘Nope. Just gonna stop my walk down memory lane before I ruin my night. I’m at work. No need to be a downer when I get to see drunk people do stupid shit’._

You snickered from the memory of a drunk guy who thought he was the best singer in the world and stood on top of a table to sing. Sadly, before he could start singing the Britney Spears song that was planning he fell off the table and on his butt. He was okay, just slightly dazed, but that night you swore you busted something in your body as you laughed behind the counter to tears. It took forever for you to calm down.

Feeling your spirits lifted you push open the doors to the pub and wave hi to your boss behind the bar. He sent a nod back to you and continue to tend the customers. You head to the back and picked up your hair in a ponytail. Grabbing an apron, you turn towards the doors leading out to the dining area only to see who you were gonna work with. 

“Hey, cutie just you and me tonight”.

Rolling your eyes, at your acquaintance, you hit his head lightly with a menu.

“Yep, which means no flirting because we are gonna be busy”. 

He only winked back at you and decided to go to a group that just sat down. You let out a smile and shake your head in fondness at your dear co-worker, who was the least annoying one to work with. Jacob was another college student that was studying business so he can open his own bar. He was a good-looking guy with his hazel eyes, well-groomed brunette hair, and was a good 6 feet. Sadly, he was a flirt when it comes to anything, but he usually means good and he can be caring...sometimes. 

Seeing a new group walk in, you head towards them and help them sit down. _‘Well, time to play waitress’._ You smile and took their order, ready for another night at your job.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, this wasn't your worst idea, but certainly wasn't your most thought out one. It was just a sudden impulse fueled by your curiosity that made you sign up. However, this spark of recklessness seems to be the reasoning why your life is turn upside down and full of more monsters than you know what to do.

## Chapter 3

Sans was just relaxing on the couch when it happened.

The day was just a normal day and his brother was waiting by the computer for his pen pal to reply. It was a week since this pen pal thing and Sans did get a message from his assigned human, but he hasn’t replied yet. Mostly in hopes that this will annoy the human, but he was honestly confused by the Human too.

He was expecting a death threat consisting of sending him back underground in a trash can filled with dust from him and his loved ones. Or even a long list full of stupid, mind-numbing question like if he ate humans or how he even had reproduced.

But not a hello or a question about what constellation he liked. Hell, they even had a pun and honestly seemed to love stars. A sentiment he could understand, but Sans couldn’t help the small smile he had on at the end of the letter or the chuckle he let out at the joke they made. His brother seemed so happy that he liked his pen pal.

Sans sighed and found he had a smile on his face when he thought about the human. Or he should probably use their pen name bookworm when addressing them since it is a bit nicer than human.

Stars he already is acting nice to this human, but maybe this human is different. Maybe this human is nice. Maybe Bookworm can be a great friend to make.

A possible friend he has to get to know more about before jumping the gun.

Sans sat up and berated himself for his thinking. _‘Stars already thinking about friendship with a human because they used one pun. I have to keep my guard up, but I guess I can throw them a bone and act civil with them and just see where that takes us. Someone who uses puns can’t be too bad’._

Feeling somewhat motivated he stood up and was halfway up the stairs before Papyrus walked out from the office in between their room. He had his head down. Something not usual for the loud skeleton. This unnerved Sans and he walked closer to try to see what was wrong with his lil bro.

“hey bro what got you down in the du-”

Sans stopped halfway through his word when he saw his brother look up with orange streaks coming from his eyes and seem to try to stop himself from letting out a sob. “Oh Brother. I W-Was Leaving The Office To My Room”.

Hearing his brother’s usual happy voice full of sorrow caused Sans’s eyelight to vanish and rattle his bones in silent anger. His voice seems to sound as cold as his fury.

**“w h o d i d i t ?”**

Papyrus frown seeing his brother angry. He really didn’t want to tell his brother the reasoning why he cried. While the human he got assigned to was a rather unsavory individual, his brother got a really nice one and he saw how he was happy about it too. But if he would to tell the already angered skeleton that he was hurt from his pen pal he knows his brother will scare his pen pal away. This would ruin his brother’s chance to try to see that not all humans are the hateful individuals they deal with at times but can be as kind and wonderful like any monster he knows.

Forcing a smile on, Papyrus wiped his face and went in a heroic pose. He cleared his throat and tried to come up with a lie for his brother; Not liking the lie part but had to be done for his brother’s sake.

“OH BROTHER I WAS JUST WATCHING A VERY SAD VIDEO A-ABOUT A PUPPY LEFT IN THE RAIN! IT WAS SUCH A SAD TRAGEDY THAT SOMEONE AS GREAT AS I WAS EVEN AFFECTED TO SUCH LENGTHS. DO NOT WORRY BROTHER I AM FINE! NYHEHEHEH”.

Sans frowned at his brother’s obvious lie, but he didn’t want to call paps on it so he forced himself to relax and let a grin form on his face; He still couldn’t help the slight pain he felt that his brother didn’t tell him what’s wrong. “really bro? it must have really dampened the mood if it had you pouring over it”.

Papyrus felt grateful that his brother didn’t push for answers and nodded. “YES, IT DID! NOW I MUST HEAD TO THE KITCHEN SO I CAN COOK DINNER!”.

Sans nodded at his brother and move to the side as his brother headed downstairs. “all right bro, that sounds pici. i'll be in the office doughing something”.

Papyrus groaned at his brothers but silently was grateful at the pasta related puns, they were his favorite and always brightened his mood. Sans just chuckled at his brother’s hidden enjoyment of his puns and started to walk into the office, hearing his brother humming in the kitchen.

Once he closed the office door his anger came back and he stalked over to the computer. He turned on the monitor and saw his brother forgot to log off. It was opened on the messaging website. His brother’s pen name was the cool dude and apparently, his pen pal was named Jockey. Sans rolled his eyes at that one. _‘Wow. wonder how many brain cells had to die for them to come up with that one? It’s not even anything clever’._

Focusing back on his task he opened the messaging between Jockey and his bro. The more he read the tighter his grip on the mouse grew until he had to let go before he broke it. The messages between them was mostly that stupid human cursing his brother and insulting him. Fuck, he even threatens to dust him and set fire to the dust!

Sans noticed that “Jockey” was still on and decided to set the record straight. Even though Tori might bite his head off, nobody makes Paps cry.

Growling, Sans clicked on the reply button and started typing.

**all right i’ll keep this short and sweet. you aren’t gonna get back on this website ever. and if i find out you did, bud your gonna have a bad time. they won’t even know where the body went.**

After fully typing out his threat and seeing that the dumb human had read it, Sans decided to text Alyphs to block Jockey for obvious reasons. Once he got an okay from Alphys he signed his brother out and slumped down in the computer chair. Tired and still pissed.

Sans honestly couldn’t understand how humans can be so cruel. Monsters have never given them a reason to act out in spite. Sure, in the beginning, he could understand that they would fear them, but still? Almost a year and when they finally have citizenship! Shouldn’t that mean that they are seen as harmless! He just didn’t understand.

Sans sighed and thought back to his pen pal. Did they plan to just stab him in the back later down the road? Was this just a front they were putting so that he could fall for their game?  
Those thoughts caused Sans to sign into his account and analyze the message bookworm wrote, trying to find any hints that they were being not genuine.

He read it over a couple more times and couldn’t really find anything pointing towards using him, but he could never be sure. Sliding a hand down his face, Sans was frustrated at his lack of answers and his present anger made it worse. Especially when he kept on seeing his brother’s sad face... Sans tightened his grip on the computer chair and tried to keep his magic from lighting his left eye. He didn't want to worry his brother with the murderous intent drenched in his magic that he was sure paps can feel from a mile away.

Finally, Sans felt his magic relax and focused back to his problem at the moment. The Pen Pal he was assigned.

Why should he even risk it? All humans were the same. Nothing but two-faced bastards who took advantage of a monster’s kindness and stepped all over them. Monsters like his innocent brother. He bet this human would throw slurs at him and threats if he lets them. As if he would let this deceitful human take advantage of him, but what if he was wrong? How does he check that the human was actually trustworthy? He can’t see the humans soul through the computer screen.

Sans let out an annoyed growled and decided to just type out a warning to the human and see how they replied back. If they were threatening him, like he knew would most likely happen, then he was right. But if they were-

No, he knows how this would go down. All humans are the same, selfish, hateful and manipulative.

Sans typed and sent his message. The time was around 5:40ish and Paps should be done with dinner by now. Getting up, Sans logged off and walk out. He hoped that his brother’s cooking would help brighten his mood. Along with maybe one or two puns here and there.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG! KNSDHWEFSA! I am so happy that you guys are giving my story a chance! Thank all of you so much! I apologize for the longish wait for this chapter and don't worry there will be action happening soon just have to set it up, but I promise our beloved vertabae will show up, but for now please be patient. Anyway, I better leave you guys to reading. I'll try to keep a schedule of updating at least one chapter a week.

# Chapter 4 

Ever since you sent the letter you have checked on the website every day in hopes to see the response from your pen pal. Sadly, it’s been a week and still no sight of anything back. You started to worry if you offended them somehow or you scared them off with how you kind of geeked out near the end when you talked about the stars.

You sigh and continue to take notes in your law class. You honestly felt that this class was as dry as the desert, but you are only taking them for one person. You owe her this much at least.

You grab the silver round locket you always wore around your neck. It had a picture of your older sister, Lucina. She was the definition of perfect. Straight A’s, sociable, beautiful, and understanding. She was studying to be a lawyer and was the pride of your family. You knew she was going to do amazing things in life, but then the incident happened…

Your hand clenched at remembering that before you took a deep breath to calm down. _‘Calm down, don’t wanna get kicked out of class for disrupting it. That will be another thing they will hold over you’._

You were studying Law for your sister since she can’t fulfill her dream doesn’t mean you couldn’t for her, but the classes were always boring to you and didn’t really catch your eye. It also didn’t help that your parents always seem to push their idea of perfect onto you. You had to dress a certain way, you had to act a certain way. Hell, you even had to talk a certain way that was “acceptable” to them. And you were an adult! But that apparently didn't matter to them. So in public, you acted the way you were taught or you would face the wrath of your parents. Something you really didn't want to deal with.

“Hey Earth to Y/n, you there?”.

You were snapped out of your thoughts by a tan hand waving in front of your face. Scowling slightly at the owner of the hand, you sigh and look at their emerald eyes.

“Sabrina, how many times have I told you not to annoy me when am thinking?” you quirk your eyebrow up and cross your arms, but you were slightly thankful for your friend for stopping your thinking before it took a dark turn.

Sabrina just rolled her eyes and fixed her backpack full of anime pins. A common style your best friend has always kept. Some things never change. “Well sorry. Just didn’t want to leave you here when your class ended a couple minutes ago. Besides am starving and can so go for some food”.

You look around and realized the class was empty. Slightly embarrassed, you quickly pack your things and ignore Sabrina’s chuckle at your embarrassment. You picked up your space themed message bag, straightening out the button blouse, and look at Sabrina slightly annoyed. “Come on then, we better hurry or the line will be too long at the cafe”. Sabrina slightly panicked at your statement and grabbed your wrist dragging you to the cafe quickly. You let her drag you and you let a smile at your closest friend. 

Out of everyone, Sabrina was your most precious person. You met her in middle school in the library. You were just in your usual corner, away from everyone, reading a copy of the first Harry Potter book. You honestly wanted to see what the big fuss was about. That’s when Sabrina saw you and she strode to you with her iconic backpack full of anime pin and a big stupid grin on her face. At first, you thought she was just another asshole that wanted to piss you off, but you were surprised by what she said.

“So your reading Harry Potter? Have you got a bias yet?”

Her question went completely over your head because you were confused by her presence and her question. You were lost at what she meant by bias and just glared at her, hoping she would take the hint and leave. However, she brushed off your aggressive reaction and went on a rant on how amazing Ron was.

Ever since that day, she would always find you where ever you were at the library and basically have a one-sided conversation while you just nodded and hum at some parts. After a while, you started actually interacting with her and before you knew it she became your closest friend. A bit cringy at times and loud, but your friend.

Sabrina was there to comfort you through your worst times and always made you smile with her crazy antics. The best part though was that she never once told or expect you to act in a certain way. She was more than happy to just hang out with you and not what your parents or society wanted.

“Hey Y/n you gotta stop spacing on me girl! Or am going to think you need help”.

You look at Sabrina to see that you were already seated at a table in the cafe by the college you both like to go to. You smile at Sabrina and wave off the concerned look on her face. “I am fine Sabrina, just thinking a lot is all, but thanks for ordering for me”.

Sabrina hummed, but still leaked concern in her frown. “Come on Y/n. You honestly can’t make me believe that nothing is wrong. I have known for almost 11 years and I know when something is wrong with you so spill”. Sabrina was not gonna let you out of this easily so you decided to tell her some of what you were thinking about earlier.

“Well, my pen pal hasn’t really replied yet. So I am kind of concern if I offended him or her somehow. Or scared them off”. You messed with the bottom of your shirt and fidget a bit. No matter how much you open up to Sabrina about your problems you always get a bit nervous and uncomfortable with doing it. Since your not use to talking about your feelings.

Sabrina smiles at you warmly and waited for the waiter to put down your drinks, a golden flower tea for Sabrina and a strawberry smoothie for you before she started talking.

“I’m pretty sure they are just nervous about what to write. You know relations between humans and monsters aren’t the best. Besides you were the same way, it took you a good day and a half before you finally wrote that letter”.

You nodded at what Sabrina said, but felt irritated that she would bring up your shyness. You hated to be reminded that you were weak when it came to talking or friending people. Unlike Sabrina or Lucina who seem to be able to make conversation with strangers seem so easy, but you just made it too awkward or you were too formal with them.

“Yeah I guess so and I wasn’t that bad! I just took forever because I didn’t have time for it until then”.

Your friend rolled her eyes and took a sip of her tea and hum. “Sure and all the cursing about the damn page mocking you and not writing itself from your room was you busy doing something, right?”. Her tone was laced with sarcasm and you just took a sip from your smoothie, mumbling a shut up, before you dug a deeper hole for yourself. Sabrina laughed at you and gave your leg a light kick. “But honestly just wait. I am pretty sure they will reply and you two will nerd-off”.

You smirk at Sabrina and let the smugness you were feeling roll off your words. “Nerd-off? Really? You know how wrong that sounds?".

She blushed lightly from your tease at her phrasing and try to explain herself. “You know what I mean! From what you told me they like stars like you and besides only another nerd of your caliber would use latin for a pen name”. You laugh at Sabrina’s explanation and already started feeling better. You both continue talking and joking in the cafe for while.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Still excited about people reading and swamped with work from school. But I have prevailed and brought you guys another chapter. Oh, and in case anybody is confused I didn't update the story with another chapter, but I fixed the order, thanks to a tip (bless your soul SG) so the story flows better, but don't worry that new chapter is still going to come this week. Just editing it right now so it is amazing.

###  Chapter 5 

You two left the cafe around 4 and walked back to the apartment. The apartment was about 20 minutes away from the cafe and was an old building, but the rent was cheap and it was close so you both agree to it. Walking up the steps, Sabrina greeted everyone she came across while you just nodded at them. You really only said hi to Mrs.Lindin.

She was so sweet and had the best cake you have ever had. She made one for you and Sabrina when you first moved in to welcome you two to the building. You ate more than half the cake and you were so desperate for another slice of that glorious molten lava cake. So you asked if you could buy a cake off of her. She just laughed and pulled a slice from her kitchen. “Don’t worry dear, I have more than enough to go around”. You have never heard such beautiful words until then. 

Of course, you couldn’t accept it like that and offered to help her in getting her mail or taking care of her cat if she had to leave. She agreed to that and so once a month she would bake you a whole cake and you just do small things to help her out. You didn’t mind it one bit. You get some bomb ass cake and she had someone to listen to her tales, which were actually interesting. You swore to her one day you would get the recipe for her cakes and she just laughed at how determined you were.

You and Sabrina made it to your front door and you unlocked the door. Walking in there was a dark orange plush couch, a small wooden table in the middle of the room, and a decently sized t.v on a cheap tv stand that held your console and games.

Sabrina decorated most of the apartment since you really didn’t care much for that kind of stuff. You just wanted a comfortable place to chill. Of course, you did have one or two suggestions for decorating since Sabrina had a….. unique taste.

A prime example was when you guys first went furniture shopping, Sabrina spotted a rainbow couch and was completely enraptured by it. You still remember the feeling of dread in your stomach as you went back and forth from your best friend’s maniac smile and the unicorn shit they called a couch. If you didn’t basically beg for her to leave it alone you would have had that monstrosity in your beautiful space.

You shivered at the image of it sitting in your living room and quickly walked into the kitchen to grab some water. Your kitchen was simple too. You had a fridge, microwave, stove, and of course most importantly a coffee maker. You open the fridge to grab a water bottle and turn to Sabrina to see she was on her phone texting, someone. 

You lean against the counter in your small kitchen and remember the lack of notes you got today. You sigh and got off the counter. _‘Guess it’s another night reading from the textbook’._

Sabrina looked up at you and tilted her head, silently asking what was wrong. You gave her an exhausted smile and took a seat next to her on the couch. “Well since I basically spaced out during class I have to read the textbook and take notes like that, again”. You honestly had to start paying attention or your nights are going to start being filled up with reading and note taking instead of sleeping.

Sabrina sighed along with you and frowned. “I don’t know why your taking law when you hate it. I honestly think you should do something you enjoy. Like science. I can’t even count the number of times you have geeked out when you read something new about space or any new findings in the science community”.

You frown at Sabrina and try to end the conversation. Your tone leaving no room for arguments.“You know exactly why am doing it. Besides, I wouldn’t do well in science. Let's just drop it”.

You always hate when she brings this up. You honestly would love to do anything in science. The chance to explore the unknown, to create something new, or just being to see things that are out of this world was what powered your passion in science. Or maybe writing? You did always use to spin the best tales that had your older sister laughing and had her always asking for more. You love the happiness you caused for someone else that you use to write almost every day. But why are you thinking about this like you had a choice? You don’t have a choice. You are going to be a lawyer and you are going to like it.

Sabrina was going to say something else, but you cut her off with a glare. “Just drop it. I don’t wanna talk about this shit”.

Sabrina sighed but nodded. She knew she had to stop when you were like this. You rarely curse vocally nowadays due to your parent’s last “training” session. In Sabrina’s opinion, it was more like degrading you in every aspect possible and she would love no more than to give your “parents” a piece of her mind, but you always told her not to because then it would make it worse. She still would have defended you if only you didn’t always beg her not to with such a desperate face. She never wanted to see you look at her like that again. So lost and defeated. That didn’t sound like you.

Sabrina looked at her hands and frowned _‘I shouldn’t have pushed her on the topic, but I just want to help’._

You relaxed your face and looked at the floor in disappointment. You lost your cool and at someone, you care for immensely. Deciding to make it up to Sabrina, you gave her a hug and mumbled an apology. She was happily surprised by your rare hug and hugged back apologizing for pushing you. You rarely try to comfort anyone, but you always tried to make an effort for Sabrina.

Letting go you stood up and rubbed your arm. “I-I'm gonna go and take notes”.

You quickly escaped to your room from your best friend’s laughing, but smile softly that you made her feel better. You pull out the law textbooks from the large bookshelf in your room and sit on your bed. Honestly, your room was very empty. All it had was a dresser, desk, bed, and of course your beloved bookshelf with all your lovely books. If there was anything that you would adore it would be books and desserts. And your best friend, but in an annoying little sisterly way.

You grabbed some paper off of your desk and open the boring law book to the chapter your class was currently on. You felt like you needed some music playing in the background and so you grabbed your laptop on the corner of your bed and turn it on. Once you type in your password, syfy4life, you opened up Spotify on your laptop and click on your favorite playlist that consists of rock bands you liked.

Your parents hated the music you listen to. They said it was too vulgar and horrendous for a future lawyer. You just rolled my eyes at that one and ignored them. They can control everything else, but if they try to make you listen to classical music you will fall asleep. Nothing against anyone who likes that, but it just isn’t for you.

Humming along with the lyrics of Applause by Lady Gaga, you start taking notes from the book. When you were nearing the end of the chapter you looked at your alarm clock and see it’s around 5:30.

You close the textbook and stretch your back out. Hearing satisfying pops from the air bubbles in your spine. You felt happy that you caught up with the notes and head towards your door to see if Sabrina was interested in getting pizza and watching a movie. You were both off and you were dying for some greasy delicious pizza.

Before you could turn the knob a ding from your laptop went off and paused the music temporarily. You were confused about who would be messaging you. You sat down on your bed and saw it was a notification from the pen pal website.

You paused the music quickly and opened up the messaging website. Excitement flooded you as you quickly sign in and click open the message from Stella Amans. However, as you read the message you mood changed tunes quickly.

**human,**

 **look I'll make this short, I'm not interested in knowing about you or being your new plaything. so why don’t you just cut your losses and leave me alone? I don’t care about what constellations or stars you like. Since I bet you used google to search that stuff up anyways. so why don’t you go screw some other stupid bastard? because I’m not gonna fall for your prank, so fuck off.**

You clenched your fist and let out a slight growl at the audacity from this complete jackass. You click the reply button and started typing out your reply. You didn’t give a fuck if they were a monster! You understand that they may be distant or untrusting. You weren’t necessarily just jumping in this all trusting, but you weren’t an ass about your obvious wariness. You were willing to give this a try. The least the bastard could do was try to at least be civil with you if he didn't want to be your pen pal. While you wanted to do nothing, but curse him out, it would just prove him right and like hell, you were gonna play in their hand.

This would require a certain touch of sass with a dash of sarcasm.

As you finished the sentence you were on with your masterpiece, you frowned as one sentence from their message seemed a bit off compared with the rest.

_'Not gonna fall for your prank? Does he think I’m just doing this to make fun of him? I mean my last message didn't even hint at that at all. Why would he be thinking about that?'._

Stopping your typing, you take a deep breath to calm down and to think. You knew that what you told him was not what made him act like this. _'Maybe it had to do with something someone else did? I mean I could totally see some asshat using this as a way to get a few shots at monsters. So let's say hypothetically someone close to them gets unlucky and got messed with by an asshat that isn't too nice with his words. Of course, I could be wrong and he is a racist. Hmmm what to do?'_

You honestly felt empathy towards your pen pal. If your theory was right then you could understand why they replied back the way they did. But you still weren’t going to delete your masterpiece because while it is understandable that he would be pretty angry about what happened it still didn't give him any right to assume you were pranking him. Plus you were kind of pulling at straws for a reason why. He could naturally be a Jackass. Either way, you were going to add some more to your letter then just chewing his ass out.

Rereading your finished product, you smile in satisfaction that you got your message through, but it did have a little less cursing then you wanted. Shrugging off that fact, you sent it and close your laptop. _‘Ya know, that pizza is starting to sound amazing right now’._ You stomach let out a growl in agreement and you got up.

Prepared to stuff your face with some needed comfort food and tell Sabrina about your ass of a pen pal that you just put in their place, you walk out and hope that your Jack ass of a pen pal doesn’t keep you waiting for too long.


	6. Chapter 6

## Chapter 6

Sans went straight to bed that night with a full belly and a better attitude. He thankfully had no nightmares this time around.

The next morning he woke up around 12 and teleported into the kitchen, scratching his chest. Letting out a yawn, Sans opened the fridge to see a container full of spaghetti and a note from his bro.

**SANS, I HAVE LEFT YOU SOME SPAGHETTI TO EAT! PLEASE WASH THE CONTAINER AND DO FEED THE PET ROCK PLEASE. I WILL BE BACK HOME AROUND 7 SINCERELY, THE GREAT PAPYRUS NYHEHEHEHE**

Chuckling in fondness, Sans warmed up the food in the microwave and ate up still somewhat asleep. He finished a few minutes later and toss the container in the sink, planning on washing it later.

Since he still felt sleepy, Sans was planning on falling asleep on the couch and would have if he didn’t look up at the office door. He wondered if bookworm replied yet? And what they possible said? Was he right and they were threatening him? Or were they asking why he acted the way he did?

Groaning at his curiosity waking him up more he teleported himself in the computer chair and turned on the computer. Typing in his login and password for his profile he saw a notification saying that bookworm replied back. Feeling slightly nervous, sans got on the website Alphys made, staring at the message not opening it yet.

Sans was not nervous. He was just...thinking.

I mean what if he was blowing everything out of proportion and this human was innocent and he just messed it up by threatening them. Stars, he felt guilty now. He probably scared an actual nice human and supporter of monsters. Or he was right and is there are no decent humans around. Well he won’t know until he opened the message.

With a slight click and opened the message and was thoroughly surprised by what he found.

**Dear Asinus asinorum,**

**You know I was expecting a nice “hello” or an awkward “hi”. Not a threat from a complete stranger. I didn’t know that asking about what constellation you like was the equivalence of saying that I was planning a mass genocide of your kind. Also, do you not how to write a letter? It isn’t that difficult. First, you start with dear than the person’s name, add a somewhat pleasant conversation, and then sign your name at the end. Not that complicated. I mean unless your name is “fuck off” then you must live an extremely difficult life in getting mistaken for the type of career you have. Also, why call me human? I have a pen name for a reason, but I understand if that is something too complicated for you to use. But really out of all the things you use to insult me you use human? I wonder how many brain cells had to expire for you to come up with such an unoriginal name? If anything it just proves you to be supremely racists and a hypocrite since you were trying to impose the title onto me when really we both know who the true racist is.**

Sans’s irritation was increasing with every comment this human tossed at him. _‘That vindictive condescending bitch’._

But he can’t help but find some truth in their words. He might have stepped out of line with his last message. Plus it probably wasn’t his smartest idea to write a letter when he was both frustrated and angry.

Feeling like he wouldn’t throttle the human, Sans decided to trudge forward and finish the whole message.

**Now that am done tearing you a new one….**

**I’m sorry for how harsh I am being with you. And before you think it's because you're a monster. No, it’s not. I am doing it because you were being unfair when I gave you no reason to. While I understand why your wary of humans, trust me I have seen what those asshat extremists have done, that still does not give you the right to treat others with the same cold shoulder. You need to chill and know that not all humans are that cold.**

**Now, I know that I didn’t really say why I joined this program in my first message, which I didn’t think I would have to say right at the start. The reason I signed up honestly is that you guys make me curious about your culture; Such as what you might celebrate or what you may value. So no I do not see you as a “plaything” or a “prank”. I see you as an individual who has their own boundaries and feelings. I would say I see you as a human but I figure you would find that more insulting. Anyway, I feel like I got my message through so I’ll end it here.**

**Sincerely, Bookworm**

**P.s I don’t mind starting over if you're okay with it.**

**P.p.s I didn’t google that shit I learned it you fuck**

Sans chuckled at the end and laid back in the chair not angry like he thought but confused. This human insulted him for a good reason, but no threats. They then apologized for being too harsh for their own insults and went into this whole spiel about how racist he was, which was wrong. He isn’t racist. He is just wary around humans for good reason, but apparently, this human was alright with monsters. Stars, this human was different.

And he threatened them.

Sans let a groan at how aggressive he was and felt a little guilty that he jumped to conclusions about this human. He sat closer to the screen, rereading the whole message again and found himself laughing at some parts. He immensely appreciated how clever this human was with their insults.

Like when they implied he was a stripper, the cold puns they had woven in, and even the beginning when they called him a jackass in Latin. That last one pulled a smile out of the skeleton. It seems that bookworm was a fellow Latin speaker he did wonder why though. Latin isn’t a popular language and he only learned it for scientific reasons, but what is their reason?

Sans sighed and frowned. That was a thought for another day, right now he needed to focus on the problem at hand.

He was confused, however, over the human wanting to give him a second chance. After the threat, he made towards this human they still wanna talk to him? They were either crazy or too nice. Sans was leaning more towards crazy since their comments said anything but nice. If he was being honest he wouldn’t mind starting over with bookworm.

Sans started tapping his finger on the desk and started thinking about the situation.

From what he could tell so far they love space, had a great sense of humor, and can be kind. Even though that last part was debatable. Plus, when was he gonna get another chance to talk to a decent human? A rather curious human who seemed open to questions.

Bookworm wasn’t the only one curious about the other species. He wanted to learn how their body functioned, what a heartbeat felt like, and how they digest food? Basically everything and anything that helped them even function. The kid and the internet could only give him so much to work off of.

He also needed to apologize for being a bit too hostile towards them.

Coming to a decision he clicked on reply and typed out a more than needed apology along with somewhat of a greeting. Finishing up the letter in the “right” format this time. He sent it and teleported downstairs for a well-deserved nap on the couch. Shutting his eyes and entertaining what they might write back. He hoped he didn’t have to wait too long.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the late update, my house has no wifi so am uploading off my phone. However, my school workload has doubled so am going to have to update once every two weeks or once a month. Ugh the problems of being a student. But that means chapters will be longer and it will give me more time to edit and make my writing better for you guys. Anyway, here is a long chapter and sorry for the wait.^^

## Chapter 7

Waking up this morning without your alarm meant only one of two things. You woke up before your alarm, again, or you had an actual day off. Sitting up you grab your phone and turned it on to be greeted by the date. You woke up around 8 and it was Saturday, your day off.

A big smile graced your face and you dash out of your room in your pajamas. Making a beeline for the kitchen you grab a package of ramen and started to make your traditional poor college kid breakfast. You would try to cook, but that would end in wasting food and almost burning the kitchen, again. That is why Sabrina was in charge of cooking and not you. The one “who was able to burn water” or that was the reason Sabrina used to stop you from experimenting.

 _‘Speaking of Sabrina, where is she? She is usually up by now’._ You looked around for your friend only to feel your phone vibrate in your pockets from your sweats. Taking it out you saw that you got a text from Sabrina.

**_Hey gonna be out the whole day with my club!^^ I’ll be back with dinner for your antisocial ass. Be good and don’t burn down the apartment._ **

Chuckling at the little jest at your lack of cooking skills you text back that you make no promises and grab your slightly cold ramen from the microwave. Settling down on your beloved couch you grabbed the remote and decided today was a good day to binge some anime Sabrina kept badgering you to watch. Something about it being “gory as shit” and having “giant man-eating babies”. Seeing as you are one for gore you thought to give it a shot and started the first episode.

After a while, you honestly were into the show. The science behind how their spiderman tech defied gravity was fascinating to you and obviously how bloody the deaths were helped keep your attention. Sadly your bladder was yelling at you to get off your beloved couch and go to the restroom.

After the current episode you were on ended with the main protagonist dying, something that honestly astonished you, you got off the couch and head to the restroom to do your business.

Once you were done you were going to go to continue the series until you saw your closed laptop on your desk. The possible thought that your pen pal replied made you take a quick detour to your desk and sign onto your laptop.

There was a notification for a message from Stella Amans.

You clicked on the message, but you felt nervous. Maybe you were too harsh and this is their “fuck off and leave me alone” message. Or they don’t believe you and this is their “fuck off and leave me alone” threat. Either way, Stella was gonna tell you to scram because you scared them off or insulted them to the point that your chance at rekindling this whole thing was impossible. Of course, you never know until you stop overthinking the what ifs and actually click on the damn thing.

Taking a deep breath you prepared yourself for rejection and read the incoming harsh words you somewhat deserve.

**Dear Bookworm,**

**Gotta say your pretty creative with your insults. Takes someone clever to even insult someone without having to depend on curses and to even make them funny as you did.**

You rub your eyes and refresh the page to make sure this wasn’t a delusion of yours, but in the end, they actually gave you a genuine compliment. On your insults of everything. You didn’t know how, but you found yourself glued back to the screen and continued reading.

**I gotta apollogise for my other message. I didn't mean to be so hostile with my coments but am not too fond of humans. So sorry about assuming you were the same when your crater than most. If it’s alright with you I like to give this whole thing another chance and star over.**

**Hey, guess you're stuck with me too and I know we are gonna get along great since you have a stellar sense of humor. And yeah I love stars they always make me starry-eyed and I don’t really have a favorite. To me, any star, big or small, is beautiful in its’ own way and each has their own unique story to shine, but how did you learn Latin? Seeing as you called me a jackass in it, you gotta be pretty good at it.**

**Sincerely, Stella Amans**

**P.S Is this letter formatted to your liking?**

Throughout the letter, you appreciated their sense of humor too. The snippets of punderful puns in Stella's letter really made your day and let out amused chuckles. Overall you felt a sense of fondness at their replies to your question. They must really love stars and you could understand why. Stars were amazing and always seem to shine on no matter what. Something you wish you could do.

Shaking your head to get rid of that train of thought, you roll your eyes at their snide remark at the end of the letter but smile as you start to reply to the letter. You had a good feeling this was going to be a beautiful friendship if they can match your level of snarkiness.

Letting out a hum here and a quick retort there, you finished your letter and sent it back to them.

Glancing at the clock, you see you still had time for a few episodes before your obnoxiously beloved best friend returned from their excursion in society and bugged you about which corner you lived in while you sizzled in the cesspool that is your desperation and clear deprivation of social contact.

Didn’t you just have the best friend ever?

Snorting at your thought, you continued to hum the theme song of the anime you were watching as you waltz back to your lovely, sunny couch. An extra prep in your step before you gracefully spread out on the couch and started the next episode, ready to see what type of anime plot armor they were going to apply to save the main protagonist.

Little did you know that your mind will not be blown not once, but twice as you see the main character return back as a giant man-baby that ate other man babies. You knew they were called Titans but you thought your name fitted the waddling giant creatures better.

Which is how Sabrina found you. Jaw opened, eyes wide, and sprawled out on the couch. Mumbling theories from under your breath on the logistics of this happening and accusation of a “man baby cannibal”. She was starting to think that maybe a boot camp for the socially inept was sounding more and more tempting to put you in.

After she snapped you out of….whatever trance you were in, you two sat down and talked about your day over a warm plate of delicious Chinese food. _‘Ahh, you just gotta love that truckload of sodium covered by grease’._ You shoveled in some fried rice as Sabrina started first.

Sabrina’s day was her volunteering at the pet shelter to help take care of the animals there. She described an adorable injured cat that she was obsessed with and got to play with. You smile softly as she continued to animatedly describe how loud the cat purred and how precious it was. You love that Sabrina got into something she enjoys.

Her club basically goes out and help out in the community. Something you wouldn’t mind getting into, but the people in it were the problem. Most of them were the type to do something good and expect something in return. Of course, Sabrina and a few others actually did it for the reason to just help, but the majority was a crowd full of people with sticks up their asses. Snobbish people were some people you just couldn’t stand. It reminded you too much of how your parents are. Meaning that you couldn’t join if you didn’t want to go to jail for murder. But if any of those snobby asshats made Sabrina sad you will happily drag your ass to jail after you rip off their-

“Hey! Y/N stop spacing out and pay attention to the definition of adorableness!”. Sabrina shoved her phone in your face and you could vaguely make out the picture of a white kitten with shaggy hair and three legs.

You grabbed her arm and moved the phone out of your personal space and chuckle at her. “Yeah. Yeah, it is adorable, but definitely not the definition of it. We both know that dogs are”.

Sabrina narrowed her eyes and seemed to inspect you closely. “Did something happen today?”

You were confused by her question but nodded. “Yeah, You know that douche of a pen pal I got assigned?”. Sabrina nodded her head and you continued on with your tale, a small smile forming on your face. “Well, they replied and apologized. They wanted to start over and they really love stars. I could tell by how they described them. And they love puns too! Oh, and they are so cheeky that it is going to be fun to banter with them. I can tell by the response to my-”.

Sabrina interrupted your talking by giggling. You gave her a confused look and asked in an apprehensive tone. “What? Did I say something funny?”.

Sabrina shook her head no and gave you a soft smile. “No, just happy that you are enjoying your pen pal. I honestly haven’t seen you so excited for something since you last told me about that Ted Talk about that new machine thingy that helps find fingerprints?”.

She honestly was happy that you found someone else to talk to. You weren’t a loner by no means, but you only talked to people if you absolutely have to for an assignment or work. Which was why it was a welcoming change when you came home with that pen pal flyer.

For a while, she was worried that you would just close yourself off and would just be dependant on her. While she doesn’t mind that you can depend on her it isn’t healthy to depend on one person and what if something happened to her! God forbid that, but then who would you turn to?

Now, she hopefully didn’t have to worry about that. She can see the positive changes your pen pal is bringing. And she hopes it continues to help you burst out of your cold titanium turtle shell.

You gave Sabrina a slightly irritated look and sighed. “It’s not “a machine thingy”. It is a highly sophisticated piece of machinery. And no it doesn’t find “fingerprints”, It helps to find a disease by scanning someone’s DNA and the method it searches is very similar to the one used to find fingerprints. Once it finds the match it…”

Sabrina paid attention to how your eyes slightly shined throughout your explanation and she laughed at how you emphasize the words she used in a mocking tone. Sabrina honestly hopes that you act more like yourself around others and not just her. It’s amazing how excited you get over things and how lovely it is to hear the warmness in your tone compared to the common icy tone you do with everyone else. Hopefully, your pen pal doesn’t fuck up again and make you sad. Because there will be hell to pay if they do and that’s a promise. Harry Potter magic be damned.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys, it has been a while and I am soo sorry about the unannounced hiatus. But with school popping up and applications, I needed to get done I kept pushing back updating the story until recently, which is my fault hehe. But I am going to keep in line with updating once a month as I said. So enjoy this long chapter I wrote for you guys and I hope you like it ^^

### Chapter 8

You move your hair again, for the hundredth and seventh time, out of your face and set aside the book you have been trying to read for the past hour. You glare silently at the offending waste of dead cells that have been bothering you and tug lightly at it, wondering if having shorter hair would make things easier or if it just the lovely displaced of heat known as the wind that you should blame.

Honestly, this wouldn’t be a problem if a certain roommate, who shall not be named at this moment, didn’t kick you out of your room saying that you were “stinking up the place with your overworking ass” and that “you needed fresh air to cleanse your dirty sinful soul”. 

Probably didn’t help that you decided to antagonize her by stating that “you had no soul and in its’ place was a black hole that hungers for all things work”

You knew you definitely went overboard since she threw you out the door and tossed your handy dandy book bag on your head creating a lovely new bruise that really went with your eyes and threatened to hide your books, again, if you came back home sooner than 7. Of course, you thought you could handle it and marched out prepared to conquer the outside world.

But alas you were defeated within the first thirty minutes you were out in the park and feeling slightly glad you went to a secluded part of the park so no one can watch you struggle. 

You picked back up your book. Your notebook about monsters to be more specific. Your not really the type to read an article online since most tend to be on assumptions many had on monsters. Like the one saying that monsters were created for the pure purpose of evil. You definitely lost your shit on that one, but you have to rely on these “factual articles” to search more info on monsters due to how skittish your pen pal tends to be if you directly ask them about monsters. Stella only seems to really give you information when you already start to talk about a certain topic, but their two cents are really broad and barely gives you anything to work with.

Which brings you to another problem. Stella. You guys barely talked the past few weeks and it wasn’t really either of your faults. You both were busy, you with your schooling and work and Stella with their multiple jobs. Which was amazing in on itself and the only thing they told you about themselves. But because both of you were constantly out and away from the computer it makes it difficult to talk. Plus it is so awkwardly polite between the two of you. You don’t even know what to say to them at times because you aren’t sure where you stand with Stella. It seems the guy who gave you the apology was nowhere to be found but was instead switched off for the polite distant persona you were talking to. Maybe you should say a pun or two since that seems to work. Or actually, do what Sabrina nagged about and be open about yourself. Hmmm, do I pick my brain for some cheesy jokes that will probably crash and burn or follow the plotline found in any anime and open my "cold heart" to the "warmth of trust and love" so that I can make a new friend. (words sponsored and provided by Sabrina) So either way, it was a lose lose situation for you. It just depend on how delusional you wanted to appear to Stella.

An alarm on your phone goes off and knocks you out of your thoughts and you see that your banishment is over. Probably for the better anyway since you were starting to get frustrated with your thoughts.

You start to put away your stuff and walk out of the park. You pull your jacket closer to your body to keep warm and start to walk back to the apartment. You look around the small shops nearby since you barely come to this part of town. Mostly due to you going to just the school, the library, and your job. All on the other side of the town.

Seeing all these family-owned shops really make you feel happy that you live in a secluded town since the warm friendly atmosphere would probably disappear if the town got bigger. Luckily the incoming monster population coming in didn’t destroy it although sometimes it gets tense between some people and monsters, it hasn't gotten violent.

_‘Not yet anyways. Hmm, maybe Sabrina had a point. I should come out more often so that my outlook isn’t so blah’._

You glance at an incoming cafe and start to think that maybe making an apology to Sabrina with a delicious pastry will make her day. Plus a couple for yourself never hurt anyone.

You walk into the cafe and are hit with a delectable aroma that dances around your senses with a giddiness that matches your mood as you gaze upon the beautiful sugary treasures that are just begging for you to tear apart and devour. You walked, dazed towards the holy display of pure sugar innocence and wait by the empty cash register.

_‘Wait where is the cashier?’_

You stop imagining yourself eating the large cherry pie on display and look around for the cashier.

“GIVE ME ONE SECOND. I WILL BE THERE IN A MOMENT”.

You were surprised by the loud male voice, but you figured he did so in hopes you would hear him. Seeing as you have a few moments and you weren't mentally praising the sugary gods you decided to look around your new stomping grounds for your sweet needs when Mrs. L’s pastries were finished.

Looking around you noticed that the customers here seem to be both monsters and humans. One group that catches your attention is full of teens; 2 of them human, but the third one was a green fire monster who seems to be a female if her clothing is anything to go by. They are just talking and laughing as if they have known each other forever. Seeing things like this really makes you glad that you decided to learn more about monsters instead of just jumping to conclusions. With each day you just keep seeing them in a better light and overall just kind people.

Like their queen, Toriel Hopefull had made a school for both monsters and humans. It is slowly rising up the charts to being the best school in the nation. Then the star Mettaton has been known to be a rather pronounced figure when it came to charities.

Maybe one day you can talk to a monster face to face instead of through a screen.

You smile softly at the possibility and look back towards the decorations. It seems to be a simple cafe. With wooden floors and brick walls that have paintings of landscapes. You can really get by with that. Plus it isn’t that packed and less complicated than any star bucks you’ve been to. _‘Now if the desserts here taste as good as they look then I am sold’._

“SORRY HUMAN, I HAVE RETURNED AND I AM READY FOR YOUR ORDER!”

You jump slightly at the loud voice and turn towards the cashier only to freeze up at his tall stature.

It was a monster. 

A skeleton Monster who was incredibly tall and was staring at you. A very intimidating sight and you felt yourself take a step back.

You gulp and take a deep breath. Trying to calm down and relax. _‘When the hell did someday mean today! Okay, chill Y/n you know he won’t bite. I mean come on look at that smile’._ You focused on the friendly smile he is giving you as well as the…..eye lights he has focused on you. Another note to debate onto your notebooks.

They look kind and he isn’t really threatening now that you look again. You feel yourself relax your shoulders and look back at the skeleton.

“MISS HUMAN ARE YOU ALRIGHT? I HOPE MY VOICE DID NOT STARTLE YOU. I KNOW THAT MY MAGNIFICENT VOCALS ARE SOMETIMES TOO AMAZING FOR SOME PEOPLE TO HANDLE”.

You give the skeleton a polite smile and shake your head.

“No. Not at all. I am just not used to talking to monsters in general”.

The skeleton seemed relieved by your answer and seemed to resound joy in his body. If that was possible.

“WELL, THEN YOU HAVE CHOSEN THE BEST MONSTER TO TALK TO. FOR I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS, NYEHEHEH!”. 

You smile a bit warmly at his antics and can’t help but find it slightly endearing as he poses heroically, which looks hilarious in his barista clothes. _‘Heh, defender of sweets and caffeine, but I do wonder how he is making his scarf flow if there is no wind...gotta add it to my notes’._

You decided to apply what Sabrina tells you to do all the time and be a bit more friendly since you got a good feeling about this goofy skeleton. _‘Alright let's ask something that’s simple’._

“Well then Papyrus, I am new here so I was wondering if you can let me know what is good here?” .You lean against the counter and get ready for the onslaught of enthusiasm that is about to take place in front of you.

“WELL HUMAN I WOULD FIRST LIKE TO WELCOME YOU TO THE SWEET BEAN CAFE AND HOPE THAT THIS HAS SO FAR BEEN AN AMAZING EXPERIENCE!”

You nod at Papyrus and store the cafe’s name in your head for later.

“EXCELLENT! SO HERE AT THIS CAFE, WE HAVE A MIXTURE OF HUMAN SWEETS AND MONSTER SWEETS. I PERSONALLY NOT A BIG FAN OF SWEETS BUT I CAN NOT DENY THAT THE STRAWBERRY MILKSHAKE IS A FAVORITE OF MINE WITH AN APPLE CUPCAKE.”

Papyrus gestures to a cupcake that has red spots dotting the sweet with a slice of an apple on top sticking with a little icing. It looked perfect for Sabrina since she isn’t a big fan of sweets either and would probably like the apple flavor since she loves fruits.

“I would love to order that please and a cherry pie with….” you looked around the menu for a drink and just figured anything was fine.

“How about you pick my drink for me? Anything that isn’t coffee is fine with me”. 

Papyrus seems to jump with glee from your question and leans closer towards you. 

“REALLY HUMAN!? YOU TRUST ME TO PICK YOUR BEVERAGE FOR YOU?”

You gave the goof another smile and nodded.

“Of course. Who else would be able to make the right decision besides the great Papyrus?”. 

Papyrus seems to give you a big smile and gave you a big hug from over the counter. Picking you up from the ground.

“OH THANK YOU HUMAN! THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL NOT FAIL YOU!”. Papyrus quickly puts you down and gets to work making the order.

After a few minutes of being stunned from the hug from the skeleton, you compose yourself and watch the goofy skeleton work his way around the kitchen humming and Nyheheing left and right. While you may have felt slightly disturbed by how friendly the skeleton was you honestly don’t get any creepy vibes from the adorable skeleton; just a sense of kindness. Something that is rare to find nowadays. _‘Except if your a monster apparently or a Sabrina’._

You just continue to watch Papyrus working until he presents to you your order. However, what catches your attention is the drink he got you.

It looked like a galaxy in a cup with a drizzle of raspberries and whip cream on top. You gently pick up the mysterious drink and ask Papyrus, amazed by the drink, what it was. Papyrus seemed to be happy about your reaction and started to pose again as he began his explanations.

“THIS HUMAN, IS A FUSION BETWEEN HUMAN AND MONSTER FOODS. IT’S CALLED THE MILKY WAY SHAKE. IT IS A MIXTURE OF RASPBERRIES, BLUEBERRIES, AND OTHER INGREDIENTS. I TYPICALLY GET THIS FOR MY BROTHER BUT I FIGURED YOU WOULD LOVE IT TOO. GO AHEAD AND TRY IT!”

You dazedly nodded and take a sip of the drink instantly getting the fruit flavors along with a hint of vanilla and a slight fizzing sensation on the tongue. Kind of like pop rocks.

You hum and let out a happy sigh as you turn to Papyrus with a big grin by the heavenly sweetness you got. “Wow, papyrus! This is really good. I knew I could trust you”. Papyrus laughs and returns your enthusiasm

“BUT OF COURSE HUMAN. THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS A GREAT CONISURE WHEN IT COMES TO DRINKS. NYHEHEHE” 

You chuckle along with Papyrus and pay for your order, but you start to notice how Papyrus was fidgeting as you grab your receipt. Not wanting to leave your new acquaintance nervous you decided to see if you could comfort him.

“Hey, what is wrong Papyrus?”

Papyrus messed with his fingers- or would it be phalanges?- and sighed.

“W-WELL HUMAN I WAS WONDERING IF IT IS POSSIBLE IF WE COULD EXCHANGE NUMBERS SO THAT WE MAY TALK MORE BECAUSE I WISH TO BECOME FRIENDS”.

You blinked shocked by his propositions and bit the inside of your cheek. 

You honestly didn’t want to let this goofball of a skeleton become sad, but you just met the guy and it probably isn’t wise to give out your number to someone you just met.

_‘Hmm, decisions decisions. Do I say fuck it and give my number or wait until I feel comfortable around the guy. Man this seems to be a day full of decisions’_

Finally coming to a decision you sigh and give Papyrus-who was smiling- a small smile. 

“Sorry Papyrus I don’t give out my phone number to just someone I just met, but I am more than happy to try to become friends with you.”

He seemed sad that he wouldn’t get your number but quickly got over it when you said you wanted to be friends.

“R-REALLY?”

“Of course, but I gotta get to know you more before we become friends. And trust me if the sweets here are as out of this world as this shake you will be seeing me more often”. That seemed to not put a stop to his excitement and he laughed.

“NYHEHEHE BUT OF COURSE HUMAN I UNDERSTAND! AND TRUST ME THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS MORE THAN ENOUGH SWEETS TO SHOWER YOU THAT IS OUT…” 

Papyrus ended his sentence and stared at your drink, thinking with a slight frown. You felt slightly worried that you might have insulted him and set down your drink.

“Hey what’s wrong Papyrus? Don’t space out on me”. That seemed to make his frown worse and he groaned.

“UGH, HUMAN WHY MUST YOU TORTURE ME WITH YOUR PUNS. YOUR JUST LIKE MY BROTHER”. 

You were confused about what he meant and try to think back to what you said.

_‘Well, I said that the sweets were out of this world and not to space out on me. Does it have something to do with my- oh my god I am stupid’._

You sigh at your lack of consciousness with puns and mentally smack yourself at your mistake. “Sorry about that Papyrus. I honestly made those puns, not on purpose they just slipped out”.

Papyrus just smiled and patted your head. “IT IS FINE HUMAN, I SEE THAT YOU DID NOT MAKE THEM ON PURPOSE AND I HAVE DECIDED TO FORGIVE YOU.”.

You smile and grab the bag with your order. You wave to Papyrus as you walk out of the cafe. “Goodbye Papyrus. I will see you next time”. Papyrus nodded eagerly and yelled out a goodbye.

With that, you walked out to the slight chill from the night and walked back home. you hummed the song you heard in the background as Papyrus worked and had a slight hop in your step as you stepped up to the apartment door and knocked.

Sabrina didn’t open the door but you felt her leaning against it. 

“My My My, how was your excursion outside. I hope it was enlightening” her voice was thick with the sadistic glee she had for kicking me out.

You, of course, had a secret weapon.

You smirked and let out a dramatic sighed.

“Why yes it was quite an amazing experience, but I had found myself quite peckish and stopped at a fine establishment. I even got something for my beloved roommate, but it appears she is not home. So I suppose I would have to devour these scrumptious desserts without her”.

Within seconds the door was cracked opened and you could see a green eye narrowing at me.

“You're not trying to pull something are you?”

You raised the bag and the cup holders with both of our drinks in her view and she opened the door, crossing her arms. “You're lucky I love food or you would be sitting your ass outside tonight”. You hummed at her response and walked in.

“Yeah, but at least I would have all this deliciousness for myself if you didn’t open the door.” you placed the food on the living room table and took off your jacket. Sabrina sat next to you and grabbed her food.

The rest of the night was spent with you retailing your journey through the wild, but Sabrina seemed to choke on her cupcake when you began to talk about Papyrus.

“Wait, you actually tolerate someone other than me!?”. Sabrina got closer towards you and seemed to be leaning on the edge of the couch.

“I wouldn’t use tolerate since I actually like being around him and yeah. What are you trying to imply about me?”. You narrow your eyes at her and felt a slight sense of irritation at her.

Sabrina raised her eyebrow at you and crossed her arms. “You're really gonna ask that? Mrs. ice queen who stays in her castle of solitude all the time”. You scoff at the title your beloved best friend placed on you and frown.

“I am not an ice queen and I don’t stay at home all the time”.

Sabrina just seems to keep up her previous pose and leaned closer towards you. You start to feel a tad nervous. _‘Why do I feel like this is an interrogation?’_

“Well, then when was the last time you offered to help someone that wasn’t someone you already knew?”.

You rolled your eyes and crossed your arms. 

“Easy it was when...the time when……..when”. 

You felt stumped you couldn’t really think back to anything and Sabrina just hummed at your lack of an answer.

“Or when was the last time you actually conversed with someone else besides me before today”. 

_‘I mean Stella counts right? Technically we talk occasionally’._

As if she can read your mind, which at times you honestly believed she did, she told you that your pen pal didn’t count. Thus leaving you in awkward silence while Sabrina grabbed her drink to finish off the last bit of it.

“I rest my case”.

You sighed and looked at your best friend, entirely done with her shit and just focused on your drink. Sabrina just laughed at your defeat and hugged you. “Aww come on am just teasing, but seriously I am happy for you! You finally find someone who you wanna be friends with! I’m so proud. My little hermit is growing out of her shell”. You hummed back at Sabrina and give her a smile.

You always feel at peace when Sabrina is happy. 

“Yeah, I guess so. Plus I get to learn more about the monster culture through a reliable source”. Sabrina nodded at your reply, but quickly let go and rushed into the kitchen. “Oh wait I got something I think you might be interested in!”.

You wait for Sabrina to come back from the kitchen, that had a questionable amount of noise and cursing coming from it, and finish off your drink and pie. Honestly, the dessert was amazing and the company wasn’t bad in your opinion so you start to plan to maybe go to the cafe once a week. Sure the possibility for cavities might be a pain in the ass but it was worth it in your opinion.

“Here look!”. Sabrina in your dazed bliss shoved a white paper in your face.

“You know I can’t read it this close to my face”.

Sabrina stepped back and laughed. “Sorry was excited about it.”

You chuckle at your best friend’s antics and grab the paper to read it properly.

It was a flyer for a robotics class that would start next week. It would be once a week and the books would be provided. All you really needed to bring was yourself and an open mind.

“I found this on the news board on campus and I knew you would wanna hear about it. Plus the professor is a monster! Isn’t it cool, they are finally letting monsters teach in human schools”.

You started to get excited about it and smile. Your mind already filling up with so many questions.

What does the teacher look like? In the robotics class will there be any magic usage in it? If so how would the students apply magic? Will the class talk about souls or soul color? What would the final look like?

Will your parents even let you?

Now that is a good question. One that made you pull the brakes on your excitement.

Now while you felt you could possibly pass the class, the issue was your parents. While it might be the paranoia talking, you know your parents will find out about you taking this class and they will not be pleased with your choice. You can already picture what their “creative criticisms” will be.

_“Why are you wasting your time with this stupid subject?”_

_“Come on Y/n you know better than this”_

“Y/n?”

_“You should focus on your law degree, not on this waste of time.”_

“Y/n hey are you okay?”

_“Do you really think you can take another class when you are struggling with the one you're currently in?”_

“Y/N, you there? You're scaring me.”

_“Honestly, your sister wouldn’t have even suggested something like this”_

_“Why can’t you just ever be like your sister?”_

“Y/N!” 

The spiteful tone of the past disappeared and you feel a slight sting on your hands. Looking at your hands you see you gripped the paper tightly to the point you tore it.

_‘And, if the red splotches on the paper are any indications, I also hurt me. Great now I'm just gonna worry, Sabrina. Why am I so useless?’._

“Hey Y/n are you okay?”

You glance up at Sabrina’s worried face and quickly stuff your hands and the ripped flyer in your jean pockets, then clear your throat.

“Um yeah. Sorry was just thinking hard is all”.

Sabrina wanted to question me more but you just get up before she can continue and walk towards the restroom.

“You know what, I think a shower sounds amazing right now. I think I'm gonna hop in quick and then go to sleep so don’t wait up”. 

You hear Sabrina sigh, but she doesn’t go after you. She knows that when it came to a certain thing you will just clam up about it. The best thing she knows she can do is to give you some space, but not without saying her thoughts.

“Alright, just know am always here for you to talk to and I know your scared about what your parents might think, but just remember if you listened to your parents we wouldn’t be friends. Plus, you love science and who knows maybe you will meet more people to geek out to.”

You stopped at her words and Sabrina comes up and hugs you tightly.

“I love you Y/n, you're like the sarcastic sister I always wanted and now have. I just want you to be happy”

Sabrina squeezed you one last time and then lets you go. She heads to her room, closing the door, and leaving you feeling warm with her sincere words.

You stay in the hallway for a few seconds and head to the restroom, really needing a shower. As you start undressing and preparing the shower you let your thoughts drift.

You know for a fact that everything Sabrina said was true.

You weren’t scared of what your parents would think, you were terrified. The only time you ever stood up to them was when they demanded you to stop hanging out with Sabrina, saying she would just district you in school. You, of course, would have none of that and at the end of it told them to shove it up their pompous asses because not even God would make you abandon your best friend.

After that, they stopped bugging you about it but they do bring up subtle in conversations, which you just ignore.

Maybe Sabrina had a point and it wouldn’t hurt to indulge in something you like.

I mean you kept being friends with Sabrina, despite your parents' disapproval, and you never regret it to this day that you kept Sabrina with you. Maybe this is another thing you can happily do and it would be interesting to see if monsters’ sciences differ from the human one.

“Oww, fuck!”.

You glance back at the slight stinging sensation from your hands caused by placing them on the counter and remember the cuts you gave yourself. A sigh escapes your mouth and you take out the first aid to use after your shower.

Hopping in the shower you start to take a quick rinse off and head to your room once you're done with the first aid. After bandaging your hands you tuck yourself in bed and stare at your newly bandaged hand on your pillow.

_‘Yeah, maybe a robotics class wouldn’t be too bad. Plus this Dr.Alphys character sounds kind of interesting’._

Coming to a decision you smile and close your eyes. You can’t wait to tell Sabrina about it later.


	9. Just Editing

Dear Readers,  
Hey, guys not a new chapter. Sorry but I am working on the next chapter already and have a page down. I just wanted to go back and fix a few things in the previous chapters since I know I tend to miss a thing or two when I read over my work. It was mostly small things and I did not add anything new, except in chapter 8. However, you do not have to read it since it is not anything mind-breakingly new that it will seriously affect the story. I want to thank you guys for being patient and to please wait just a bit longer for the next chapter. Thank you and I appreciate all of you guys ^^   
Until next time,   
Henny126


End file.
